


Lemme tell you something

by Babe_Chan



Series: Marvel Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Conversations, Female Reader, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jarvis is a sweetiepie, Jarvis is hella rad, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Pin up posters, Swearing, This Is STUPID, also swears like a sailor, awkward moments, based on semi actual events, in my life, just sass, kinda fic, like a lot, pin-up posters, sorta friendshipish, swearing sailor, swears like a sailor, vintage stuff, what even, you collect vintage stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot where you the reader teach our fave duo, Bucky and Steve, about tech stuff and they see your vintage pin-ups and start asking you annoying things about why a lady like yourself has such lewd things laying about and well you share sailor swears with them. </p><p>And they sorta see a pin-up you did yourself. Also you have a little one on one with Jarvis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemme tell you something

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any errors, I'm running on little sleep and I'm off to take a nap.

Letting an annoyed groan out as your two favorite guy friends had entered your room. You would be polite to the two men, explain your situation, while organizing your belongings.

Apparently Tony thought it was best that you catch them, Bucky and Steve, up with how the world and it's technology has changed. Normally you'd be fine helping Bucky and Steve but you had enough on your plate as it was. There was so many papers you needed to organize on top of other personal matters.

Truly a sight to see; you in your cute navy blue vintage sailor styled dress, black stockings with garterbelt, hair done just how you loved it, and swing music playing in the background. It felt like a blast from the past for Bucky and Steve, when they looked at you in a bit of awe.

Here you were doing multiple tasks like; sorting papers, looking at files Tony needed to be dealt with by lunch, jotting down notes in between, sipping coffee from time-to-time, and stacking books up nicely. Seemed you were all over the place as you tided up the place and humming as you went.

 

 

"Hey Bucky, hey Steve..." You didn't bother looking away from the piles of papers you were sorting, leaning on your desk as you read them over, and sipped your coffee. "What's up? Did Tony mess with you again?"

"Hello [Name]," Steve flashed an award winning smile that made most girls swoon, but you were too busy to notice, and gave a small hum. "You look nice all dolled up like that. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, I just like the clothes." You set your coffee down as you shrugged. "So do you need something Steve?"

"Tony sent us over here so you could explain advancements in technology." Bucky finally spoke, he eyed your clothes, and cleared his throat. "If this is a bad time...we can come back later."

"Not a bad time...just sorting things out." You lied as you set the paper down and walked over to you bed, leaning on a desk for three hours was killing your lower back, and sat down with a sigh. "I need to take a break...been at this for over a couple of hours."

"That's not healthy for you." Steve looked a bit worried at you. "You should take better care of yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind." You gave a dismissive wave of your hand and shifted your weight, knocking over a stack of magazines that also had some pin-up posters. "For fuck's sake!"

  
You groaned as you sat on the floor, not paying attention to the stares Bucky and Steve were giving you, and began to pick the fallen items. Now you weren't normally one to swear in front of the two of them, refrained from it since it wasn't 'ladylike' or something like that, and tended to be very polite. But today you honestly did not give a single fuck about what either of them thought.

While you reached for one of the posters Bucky picked it up with flaming cheeks and Steve saw it as well and began blushing. Oh this was going to be just wonderful, you could just feel it in your bones.

 

"Why do you have something like this?" Bucky managed to get out as held out for you to take. "It's not very ladylike."

"Because I admire them for the sake of how classy they are in comparison to Playboy." You took the poster from him and felt your brow twitch with annoyance. "Also lemme tell you something."

"It that you!?" Steve looked at one near your side with wide eyes and then looked away embarrassed. "Why would you do something like that?"

 

You set the poster aside, pushing yourself off the ground with a grunt, and narrowed your eyes at both men. At this point you didn't care about being polite or anything like that. With a deep breath you rest a hand on your hip and muster the sassiest look imaginable.

 

"Piss off, I honestly do not give a shit about what you think about my pin-ups," You began before taking a step forward, causing them to take a step back, and scoffed. "Also motherfuckers just because I have ass and tits does not mean I'm a 'lady' as you put it."

 

You let a huff out as you took yet another step forward, once again they took a step back, and shook your head of a moment.

 

"If I had a pair of balls neither of you would say anything about me owning these." You stated flat out and crossed your arms. "So please leave me be, I have enough to deal with before lunch because Tony thought it would be a cool idea to give all this work, so sorry if I seem harsh."

 

Before either of them had a chance to say something you were ushering out of your room, hitting the button for the door to close shut, and leaned on the door with a sigh. Pinching the bridge of your nose as you try to subside the migraine you could feel creeping on the back of your mind.

 

"Is something wrong, Miss [Name]?" Jarvis' voice filled your room, making you jump slightly, and seemed worried. "You seem distressed, is there anything I can do to assist you?"

"Can you lock the door so no one can enter?" You sighed softly as you pushed yourself off the door and went back to your desk. "Also I told you to just call me [Name], we're friends after all so formalities aren't needed."

"Considered it already done." Jarvis stated with a small hum, the door made a locking sound, and a hologram of a man with silvery hair appeared on your bed. "I apologize...I am still trying to get used to just addressing you by only your name."

"Thank you Jarvis, you're too good to me." You smiled at the silver haired male and giggled. "It's ok, no harm done. I see Tony updated your hologram...I like it, silver hair is a good look on you."

"You are most welcomed, like you said we are friends...friends help one another." Jarvis' hologram smiled softly back at you and gave a small hum. "Thank you and you look lovely today, [Name]."

 

You felt your face heat up a little, Jarvis never really paid you compliments before, and looked at your lap with a shy smile. Tony must have added something to make Jarvis flirty, that was it and you were sticking with it.

 

"That's true, that's what a friend does." You played with a lock of your hair and looked at the hologram. "Thank you, that's really sweet of you to say. Jarvis?"

"You are welcome, I mean it though...you look very lovely." The hologram smiled more as you went back to sorting papers. "Yes, is something bothering you?"

"I was wondering if you'd keep me company while I worked on sorting theses papers," You bit the inside of your cheek, he was really making your heart flutter with how sincere he was being, and paused to look at the files Tony gave you. "...if you're not busy with helping Tony that is."

"I would like that very much." Jarvis beamed at you, not noticing how much you were blushing. "I will always make time for you and sir."

"I'm glad to hear that." You smiled more as you scribbled on some of the files and giggled a little. "I feel so special that you put me on Tony's level of importance."

"Well he is very fond of you, not only your looks but how helpful you are, sir always mentions how grateful he is to have you around." Jarvis began with a thoughtful nod and looked over your shoulder. "Also I am fond of you as well, you make sure that he is not being too reckless."

"Aww that's so nice of him." You felt giddy now from what the other had shared and set aside the papers you scribbled on. "And I'm fond of both you and Tony, you both make work liveable."

 

Jarvis just gave a hum as you went back to working, once and awhile he would ask if you required more coffee or something else, and you both made idle conversation as you worked. By the time you were done it was already past lunch time, you stood up and stretched until your back made a series of cracks, and let a small yawn out. You were exhausted from all the paperwork you had to do on top of sorting personal files and papers, you could really go for a nap right about now.

 

"I shall inform sir that you are done with the papers." Jarvis said as you laid on your bed with a sigh. "Should you not change? It would be a shame to wrinkle that dress. Also it must not be very comfortable to sleep in."

"Thank you Jarvis, I owe you one." You yawned as you got under the covers and removed the dress before tossing it on the floor. "I'll nap in my underwear."

 

Jarvis smiled at cute you were acting, he found rather endearing how childlike you act sometimes, and dimmed down the lights before his hologram faded away. Leaving you alone in your room with the faint sound of swing music as the only noise aside from your breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sailor swears man, I've used them so many times it's not even funny.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed a saucy!Reader and hopefully I kept them in character...most likely not but I tried.  
> Also I kinda wanna make a Android!Jarvis/Reader fic and make it all cutesy and have Jarvis panicking that he's malfunctioning when in reality he's falling in love with the reader bit by bit.
> 
> Would anyone be interested in a fic like that?


End file.
